Damage Control
by poetLaurie
Summary: AH/BloSC universe. Jessie walks in on Buzz and another woman. Is the damage beyond repair or maybe things weren't as they seem. Inspired by three prompts in a 30-Day challenge.


**A/N:** just a little one shot inspired by three prompts in a writing challenge. Hope you like it, and if you do, please leave a review!

* * *

Jessie practically ran to Buzz's quarters, she was so excited to tell him the news. She punched in the access code and stepped into the room with a joyous exclamation, "Buzz!" His name died on her lips as she stopped short at the scene which greeted her. A tall woman had her arms around Buzz's neck and her lips were firmly planted against his. For his part, Buzz's hands rested on the woman's upper arms. They broke apart at Jessie's entrance; the woman looked smug, and Buzz's face flooded with color. Jessie took a half step back before turning on her heel, leaving as quickly as she had arrived.

Buzz called after her, casting a quick disparaging look at the woman beside him. He ran out of his quarters, catching up to Jessie easily. "Jessie, wait!" He caught her by her shoulder, turning her towards him. "Stop, just listen! It's not what you - she threw herself at me. It isn't what it looked like!"

Jessie stepped out of his grasp, her green eyes flashing, "It looked like you weren't minding it a bit, that's what it looked like!" She closed her eyes briefly as she tried to keep her composure. "Ya know what? Never mind. It's my fault anyway, I'm just stupid."

"Your fault? Jessie… what do you mean 'stupid'?" Buzz blinked in surprise. He wanted desperately to understand what she was feeling, to fix the problem.

"Because, Buzz… I'm just a nobody from the middle of nowhere. When I used to sit out under the stars, I would feel small, but that was _nothing_ compared to how small I felt when I got here. What was I thinkin', believing that I would fit in here, even if Woody managed to? I'm nothin' special, not like all of the other Rangers. I was just kidding myself, and I was stupid for believing that I belonged in your life here! So jus'… go back to whoever that was an' forget it." Before Buzz could say anything else, she turned and fled.

"Jess-" her name fell quietly from his mouth. The pain he had seen in her eyes caused his chest to spasm. He knew better than to run after her; she would not listen to anything he had to say. Instead, he returned to his quarters where he found the Ranger who caused this.

She had been sitting on the sofa but rose at his entrance. "Thank heavens, I thought she'd taken you with her. Now, where were we?" She purred as she started to put her arms back around Buzz's neck, but instead gasped with pain as Buzz grabbed her wrist harshly.

"You," he growled with a vicious tone, "You have done enough damage. If you _ever_ approach me again for anything other than official Star Command business, I will have you demoted."

She tried to laugh off his anger, "Buzz, she's just a silly little _nobody_. It's not like she matters."

A deadly calm filled his eyes, "She matters to me. More than you would ever comprehend. And you will never address me so informally. Now get out," he said in a measured but irate voice. He practically shoved her out of the room. As the doors whooshed closed, he ran a hand through his hair, his mind racing. He had to do some serious damage control. He thought of talking to Woody, but he would only side with his sister and, besides, what did Woody know of this sort of thing? His friend had only ever had eyes for the woman who was now his fiancée. Buzz straightened as another option presented itself: Mira. She and Jessie were good friends. He turned to the communications panel and it chirped as the call went through, "Mira?"

"Yes?"

"It's Buzz. Can you come to my quarters, please? I need your help."

She heard the anxiety in his tone and did not require any explanation, "Sure, Cap. I'll be right there."

Jessie, meanwhile, had stepped out of the building into a downpour. Night had fallen and the wide streets around the barracks were deserted. She broke into a run, initially intending to hurry back to her own quarters. As she approached the building, she thought the better of it. Buzz might show up, or he might send Woody and she did not want to deal with it at the moment. So she kept running, hoping to distance herself from the scene that haunted her thoughts. And if her face was wet from tears more than the rain, no one was there to notice.

She was unaware how much time had passed, she just ran until she was exhausted. She came back to her quarters, her jumpsuit soaked through and rain still running from her hair. She started with shock to find Mira sitting in a chair. "M-m-mira?" she chattered.

"Good heavens, Jess!" her fellow Ranger was on her feet in a heartbeat. "You're drenched! Come on," she took Jessie by the arm and shoved her into the bathroom. "Strip," she commanded, turning to give Jessie privacy and to start a hot shower. Still averting her eyes, she ordered her friend into the warm running water. Once Jessie was behind the curtain, she gathered up the jumpsuit and took it to the hamper, then sat on the bed to wait. Several minutes passed before Jessie appeared from the bathroom. "Okay, let's talk."

Jessie pulled a clean jumpsuit from the dresser, "Mira-"

"No. You're not getting out of it. Tell me what happened."

"You mean Buzz didn't?" she shot back as she tugged the zipper closed.

"Of course he did. But I want to hear it from you."

With a sigh, Jessie sat beside her friend and told her everything. "I jus' feel so stupid, Mira. I should've seen this coming."

"Says who? I know, well I've _heard_ of the woman you're talking about; she's thrown herself at every officer in this quadrant of the galaxy. She has quite the reputation," Mira scowled. "Jessie, I've known Buzz a long time, and I've never seen him talk about or even look at another woman. It's been 'Jessie' this and 'Jessie' that for years. It's kind of sickening, actually," she added with a small grin then reached over, laying her hand over Jessie's. "Seriously? It would be completely unlike him to deceive you this way. I mean, geez, the only time I've ever known him to be dishonest was when it was required to keep a mission from being compromised. And even then he didn't like it. I know it didn't look good, what you saw, but Jessie… you two really need to talk about it. I know it'd be easier to just let it go, but it'd be wrong. You completely belong here; aside from being perfect for Buzz, you're a great Ranger. And I'm glad to know you have my back on missions."

Jessie opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud klaxon. "All Rangers report to your shuttles. All Rangers report to your shuttles." With a shared look, the two Rangers were out the door in a flash.

Buzz saw Jessie and Mira arrive to the shuttle bay, joining the rest of his squadron. He tried to catch Jessie's eye, but instead his attention was diverted by Woody thrusting the orders into his hand. He cleared his throat, "All right, Rangers, listen up. There was an attack on the capital city of Maxis Four. We don't know the estimated number of casualties, but we need to be prepared for anything." He rattled off the assignments, and then nodded to his crew, "Good luck."

He hurried to his spacecraft where he found Booster, Mira, and X-R loading up supplies. He caught Mira's quick glance to the other side of the shuttle and nodded in understanding. He found Jessie giving Woody a quick hug before he had to join his own crew. "Cadet Pride," he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Captain?" she looked at his forehead to avoid eye contact, and straightened her shoulders.

Buzz tried not to sigh, "Assist Medical Officer Hammond with the medical supplies, please."

"Yes, sir." She jogged away from Buzz, "Hey, Doc." She felt Buzz's eyes still on her, but she resisted the urge to look back; instead she busied herself with the task at hand.

The flight to Maxis Four was brief, and the shuttle doors opened to a scene of complete chaos. Fire and broken buildings were everywhere, and the air was filled with smoke and the sounds of weaponry. Jessie swallowed; she did not understand how some Rangers ever got used to this part of the job. She remained with the rest of the crew as Buzz located one of the local law enforcement officers. He reported back, "The attack seems to be over, but there are several lingering assailants. Be on your guard. Let's go."

The small ensemble moved into the city, their senses alert for any sign of the enemy. A round of lasers was sent into the group and they divided, seeking shelter from the attack. The Rangers fired back, creating a cacophony of weapon fire. Jessie found herself standing next to Buzz as they fired their lasers at the alien attackers. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile and nod. After several minutes the dust settled and the Rangers quickly assessed their situation. All of the assailants had been hit, and Booster was the only Ranger to take injury, and that was from a falling chunk of concrete that struck his shoulder. Jessie moved gingerly along the area, unaware of the movement behind her. Buzz, however, was aware of the alien that had pushed itself up enough to aim its weapon at her. He shouted her name and ran, shoving her aside as the weapon fired.

Jessie pushed herself up from the ground with a grunt. She looked back and saw the alien succumb to its injuries and then she turned and saw Buzz on the ground, clutching his left side. "Buzz!" She scrambled to her feet and rushed to him, sinking to her knees. She gently moved his hand aside and found his spacesuit wet with blood. "No," she breathed and looked up. "DOC!" she screamed, catching sight of the medical officer. He hurried over and began inspecting the wound.

"Jessie," Buzz whispered. He brushed his right hand along her arm.

She bent over him, "Why!? Why did you do that?" Her lower lip quivered as she fought against the fear and the fury that roiled within her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice stronger, but tight with pain.

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "That's why."

Meeting his eyes, she knew that he had not been dishonest with her, that he loved her just as much as he ever had. She tried to smile even as she fought the urge to cry. Jessie looked up as Medical Officer Hammond sighed. "Doc?"

"You've more luck than anyone I have ever met, Captain. Looks like your suit absorbed most of the impact, but there is some damage. I think it's fairly superficial, but I can't be absolutely sure at this point. I need to get you back to the medical bay, so I'm going to give you a sedative. That way you don't aggravate the wound any more. All right?"

Buzz nodded as he squeezed Jessie's left hand and pulled her closer. "See you when I wake up?"

She let out a breathy laugh and nodded. Her eyes stayed locked with his until the sedative took effect and his lids closed. Jessie took a deep breath, "He'll be okay, won't he?"

Hammond smiled and nodded, "He'll be fine. Help me get him back to the ship."

* * *

Jessie hurried in to the medical bay, having remained in the city long after Buzz had been transported back to Star Command. "Hey, Doc. How is-?"

Hammond held up a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping patients. He steered her back towards the entrance, "He's still under sedation, but fine. You, however, look exhausted and should go get some sleep. Doctor's orders."

"But-"

"You'll be the first to know when he wakes up. I promise."

Her shoulders sagged under the weight of defeat and fatigue. "Okay. Thanks, Doc." She left the medical bay, but found herself at Buzz's door instead of her own. She entered his quarters and paced the room. She sat on the couch and stared at her right hand; Buzz's blood had been there only a few hours before and she curled her fingers into her palm. She felt so ashamed at the assumption she made the day before, especially after he risked his own life to save her. She closed her eyes, not intending to fall asleep; Hammond's orders echoed in her head. _I told him I'd be there when he woke up,_ she thought. _ Still, I could just rest for a minute._

Almost an hour later, Buzz returned to his quarters, surprised to see Jessie curled up on the couch. He crouched down and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

She stirred and blinked a few times before her eyes finally focused on his face and she lifted her head.

"Hey, Cowgirl," he used his old nickname for her, smiling at her fondly.

Jessie did not waste any words. She launched herself at Buzz, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. She slid off the couch as he caught her around her waist. He lost his balance and fell onto his back, tightening his hold on her as he pressed his cheek against her hair.

She pulled back only long enough to catch his lips in hers, pressing her hand against his cheek. Into that kiss she poured out every word of apology, every profession of love she could have said. Buzz received it willingly; his fingers trailed along her neck and wound themselves into her loose braid. When she finally broke away, she rested her forehead against his. "I'm so sorry, Buzz. I should've known you weren't lyin' to me." Her green eyes sparkled with tears, "If you had died…"

"Shhhh," he whispered soothingly, "I'm sorry, too. If I had known what that woman intended to do…I should not have let her in. But it's all right," he ran a hand over her hair as he moved into a seated position. I think I would have reacted the same way if our roles had been reversed."

She sniffled, "Really?"

"Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same way." He grinned, "I probably would have ripped the guy's head off." His grin melted into a smile as she laughed. He cupped his hand along her cheek, his blue eyes full of sincerity "But I promise, Jessie… I have only ever loved you. I'm only ever going to love you." He punctuated the sentence with a kiss of his own, his lips moving against hers tenderly, sealing the promise on both of their hearts.


End file.
